1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for performing a complex number operation using a Single Instruction Multiple Data (SIMD) architecture, and in addition, to an apparatus and method for performing a predetermined complex number operation through SIMD parallel processing.
2. Description of Related Art
A Single Instruction Multiple Data (SIMD) is a class of parallel computing that is used to process multiple data under a single instruction. SIMD is applicable to a multimedia field or a communication field. SIMD enables multiple operation apparatuses to simultaneously process multiple data by applying the same operation or similar operations to the multiple data. Generally, SIMD is used in a vector processor.
SIMD computer architecture uses Data Level Parallelism (DLP). In an N-way SIMD architecture, N pieces of data are processed in parallel, and N operation result values are generated. If the same number of output values are generated as the number of input values, the size of the output values, that is a number of bits of the output values, may be equal to the size of the input values.
In an example in which a multiplication operation is performed by the SIMD, an output value generated by the multiplication operation may have a size that is twice as many significant bits as an input value. However, because the size of the input value is equal to the size of the output value as described above, a quantization error may occur in the output value.